


A Good Night after a Bad Day

by Ayutac



Category: The Wandering Inn - pirateaba
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, Friendship, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Sex, Oral Sex, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayutac/pseuds/Ayutac
Summary: This little story takes place between chapters "Interlude – The Gecko of Illusions" and "7.28". It is about Ryoka and Relc.
Relationships: Ryoka Griffin/Relc Grasstongue
Kudos: 2





	A Good Night after a Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is unfinished work with an abrupt end and likely will never be finished. If you don't like that, don't read I guess.
> 
> I tried to imitate pirateaba's narration style as well. It was an interesting experience.

Ryoka and Relc ate at the inn, but naturally Relc attracted a lot of attention, both good and bad. So Ryoka asked Erin for a room for Relc for the night, so that he could have some quiet. So Erin gave Relc a guest room, free of charge of course. Ryoka and Relc then retreated to that room. When the Runner brought the Drake to the inn, some eyebrows had been raised, but now no one batted an eye as they went upstairs together. Friends apparently, however unexpected that friendship was.

Now both of them sat on the bed next to each other. The room was rather small, so unlike Relc's apartment the floor wasn't really a good place to sit if you wanted space and be able to see the other person. Also no chairs, so onto the bed they went. Ryoka was already concentrated on the puzzles which Relc brought with them to the inn. Silence again. Not awkward anymore, after the shared stories in his apartment. Still. Relc glanced at the woman beside him on the bed. He chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Ryoka didn't look up.

"Eh, nothing."

"You chuckled for no reason?"

"It was just a random thought."

"And you are not inclined to share?"

"It's just... it was stupid, that all."

"Sounds to me like you are embarrassed by it."

The Drake snorted.

"Yeah, sure. I mean, I make a new friend and the first moment we sit on a bed together, my brain just... you know."

Ryoka looked at him for a moment.

"Ah, that kind of thought."

"Yeah..."

She went on with puzzling. Relc continued.

"I didn't mean to come across as... creepy, sorry."

Ryoka smiled.

"Don't worry, brains be like that. Happens to everyone."

"Thanks for understanding. It's just... I don't want to ruin a new friendship this way, you know. Especially after... today."

"Sex doesn't have to ruin friendships, you know?" 

Relc blinked. Ryoka was still concentrating on the puzzle.

"What do you mean?"

Ryoka paused and looked up to him.

"If both parties know what they are in for, if there are no wrong expectations, casual sex can be just that: Casual. Doesn't have to ruin friendships."

Relc blushed a bit under his scales.

"Sounds like you have experience?"

Ryoka sighed.

"A bit. What about you?"

"Well I... I usually have one night stands. Not with Drakes normally, you know. But that's that. I don't really... have that many friends to experience any... relationship like that."

Ryoka was reminded of how he didn't expect anyone to show up at his apartment.

"I see. So..."

She looked at his muscles.

"So?"

"Would you be open to new experiences?"

The Drake's eyes widened.

"Yes? I mean, what exactly would that entail?"

Ryoka put the puzzle on the nightstand to the others.

"We are friends. And no matter what happens for the rest of the night, no matter if good or bad, we stay friends. And whatever happens could be a one time occurrence, or it could happen again. See how we both feel about it afterwards. Sounds good to you?"

Despite her calm tone, Relc could see Ryoka was blushing as well.

"Very good. But..."

"But?"

"Why me?"

Ryoka chuckled.

"Because we are friends. And I'm not a prude but open to new experiences. And because I like your muscles and scars. Why not you?"

Relc felt flattered.

"Heh. Okay then." 

Then to Ryoka's surprise he grabbed her torso and effortlessly lifted her up and onto his lap.

"Oh my, aren't you strong." 

She put her hands on his bandaged upper body and traced his muscles with her fingers. Relc grinned.

"Course I am." Then his hands went under her shirt, feeling her skin on the sides. "Oh my, aren't you soft?"

"Course I am." Then they both laughed. "First time with a Human?" 

Relc nodded.

"First time with a Drake?" 

Ryoka nodded as well. Then she kissed his snout. In reply, Relc licked over the side of her throat with his long, thin tongue. It tickled! Ryoka edged closer to Relc until she could feel his bulge between her legs. Then she removed her top and bra and gave Relc free view of her breasts.

"Careful with your claws, they are sensitive."

Following the advice, Relc carefully lifted one with the side of his hand.

"So soft..."

Ryoka smiled as her hands wandered over Relc's back, feeling the muscles under the bandages. Relc touched her breasts now with both hands, massaging them slightly. A moan escaped Ryoka. Motivated by this, Relc intensified the massage and pinched a nipple experimentally. Ryoka sucked in some air in surprise, but she didn't tell him to stop, so he didn't. On the contrary, Ryoka started moving her hips back and forth against Relc's buldge. She really liked the breast massage; the feeling of his scales were new and exciting. Ryoka closed her eyes and opened her mouth a little as she grinded against Relc. He, equally excited, used that opportunity to stick his tongue in her mouth, which took her by complete surprise. Given his snout, a classic French kiss has been off the table as far as Ryoka was concerned. But now that his long, thin tongue actually winded around hers and started to massage her a little bit, Ryoka's excitement immediately doubled. She shoved Relc a bit back and he immediately let go of her.

"Not good?" Ryoka shook her head as she tried to get out of her pants.

"On the contrary, too good. I... wasn't aware this kissing technique was possible."

"Funnily enough, Drakes can't do it with other Drakes, our tongues get knotted up to easily. But with a fleshy tongue like yours it's no problem at all."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Then Ryoka went out of her slip and stood fully nude in front of Relc.

"You have hair down there?"

Ryoka looked sideways.

"Usually I don't, but getting a good shave around here is next to impossible. I hope you don't mind?"

"Not at all! I was just surprised. Thought you female humans were all smooth besides your head."

"Ha, I wish! And I am relatively lucky with body hair, after all. So... show me yours?"

Relc stood up and let his pants and underpants slide down. Ryoka gasped. Then she went down on all fours and inspected the goods from closer.

"It's so big and red... And ribbed. Wow. And your balls have scales too..."

Relc coughed at the slight awkwardness.

"Well, it is what it is..."

Ryoka looked up to him.

"So, you ever had a blowjob?"

"A wha- _Dead Gods!_ "

**Author's Note:**

> PS: I would welcome it if the comments would be free of post-7.28 spoilers


End file.
